Team Frankenduck
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and sixty-five: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Finn and Brittany work together on their number.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cycle. Now here's cycle 8!_

* * *

**"Team Frankenduck"  
Finn & Brittany  
Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"  
+ [Team Pop 'N Cheer]**

***So I got the idea for the titles of this set of stories from the second of them (this one ;)),  
****and I thought I might ask you guys for your input on the others [Artie & Rachel, Kurt & Tina, Matt & Mercedes, Puck & Santana] :D***

They weren't always running with what one might call a full deck, full stack… Despite their shortcomings, and what everyone else may have thought of them because of those, they each had undeniable strengths. Finn had the music, had it since he was little, even before he understood just how powerful of a thing it was to have. And Brittany, well, dance had been part of her for just as long, and it was just that… part of her. It wasn't anything that they could get mixed up about and, together, they could be nothing but one hell of a team… No one would see them coming.

Now it was just a matter of them figuring that part out.

Finn went to the gym the next afternoon, waiting on Brittany to finish cheerleading practice. She spotted him at one point, and she waved to him, which got her called back to attention. Once they were dismissed, Brittany ran over to grab her bag and went to meet up with Finn.

"Hi," she smiled, pom poms in one hand, bag in the other.

"Need a hand?" he offered. She nodded, and he got the bag open for her to drop the pom poms in before pulling it on her back.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"Well, I checked and the room's free," Finn explained as they left the gym. "I have a few song ideas, thought you might want to check them out."

"Okay," she nodded.

They reached their destination, which was indeed available. They put their things down, Brittany sat, and Finn handed her the iPod. As she started listening to the songs, he stood as he was, unsure what to do with himself.

"What do you think?" he tried to ask and got no response at all. She didn't flinch, didn't look up. She remained as she was, staring down at the iPod, deep in thought. Finn sighed, figuring she wouldn't say a word until she was done going through the whole playlist.

He paced around at first, waiting. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself trying to dance. After all these months, it remained a bit of a problem area for him… a big old area with fences he just couldn't cross. With any luck, she would perform some sort of miracle, a spell to turn one of his left feet into a right one.

He turned to see how she was doing with it, but she had yet to move, or – he should say – she was still seated. Either way, she was moving along ever so slightly, in tandem with whatever she was hearing at the moment. It would always end the same though. She'd suddenly stop shimmying about, shake her head, and press for the next song. She'd sit still, listening for a while, and slowly the shimmy would resume, until she went for a change again.

Finally though, there was one where she didn't shake her head. Instead, she sprang up to her feet, holding out, shaking at him one of the ear buds, claiming, "This one. This is the one." He listened.

"Are you sure?" he looked back to her, and she nodded.

"It's Finn-proof," she explained matter-of-factly, taking the iPod from him and putting it down with his things before looking back to him.

"That… kind of made sense," he blinked awkwardly, and she just smiled, nodded again.

"Come on," she moved to stand with him. She already had a pretty good idea, where they were heading with this number's choreography. After a short little while, she stood back, looking at him. "There," she nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. "Should we give it a shot?" he suggested, fixing for the music. Brittany had just stood there, confused, until she saw what he was doing.

"Sure," she came to stand at his side, as though they were facing an audience. Finn sang the lead, and Brittany backed him up. She did the most of the dancing, but he did move about here and there.

_[F, B] "Sunday morning rain is falling / Steal some covers share some skin (I like that) / Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable / You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy / Living life gets hard to do / And I would gladly hit the road / Get up and go if I knew / That someday it would lead me back to you / That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / And I never want to leave"_

When they would eventually come to perform their number for the rest of the club, they'd have rehearsed it a few more times, so that they were both as ready as they could ever be.

_[F, B] "Fingers trace your every outline (oh yeah) / Paint a picture with my hands (oh oh) / And back and forth we sway / Like branches in a storm / Change of weather / Still together, when it ends / That may be all i need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do / Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm coming home to you, / Singing someday it'll bring me back to you / Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_May not know, / That maybe all I need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / Driving slow, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah / Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah / Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah_

_There's a flower in your hair / I'm a flower in your hair_

_Oh Oh, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, / Oh, Ohh, Yeah"_

It may not have been too heavy on dance, but they had managed to find that midway point, 'Finn proof,' as Brittany had said it. In the end, it managed to show them what they'd yet to discover on what their talents could do together.

THE END


End file.
